Just We Are
by minna minnie
Summary: ketika hanya mereka yang memahami setiap inci perasaan yang ada*sumarry apa ini? Wonteuk..SiwonxLeeteuk, Yaoi,Gaje,Nc,DONT LIKE DONT READ,NO BASH!


annyeonng...

saya datang dengan membawa ff gaje..

semoga kalian suka ya..

bagi yang tidak suka dengan pairing Wonteuk diharapkan jangan membacanya

disini ada adegang yang lumayan dewasa meskipun ga begitu hot..

tapi ini adalah hasil karya saya..

jadi selamat membaca..

cast: SiwonxLeeteuk

Yaoi,Nc( kurang hot)

Lalu lalang orang-orang sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing. Sama seperti seorang lelaki muda tampan yang selalu sibuk dengan hari-harinya. Hari ini ia harus menyeleseikan scene dalam drama terbarunya lebih cepat agar ia bisa meminta ijin seminggu untuk berlibur. Hal yang tak pernah pria tampan itu lakukan sebelumnya. Ia tak pernah sama sekali peduli dengan liburan. Setiap hari yang ia lakukan hanya bekerja dan bekerja. Mungkin semua orang akan merasa aneh melihatnya selalu sibuk dengan drama dan harus meninggalkan Super junior untuk sementara waktu. Itulah jalan yang ia ambil demi kebaikannya sendiri. semua cara akan ia tempuh bahkan dengan mengambil kontrak drama yang panjang agar ia bisa sedikit menghindarinya. Tapi sepertinya ia salah langkah. Ia tidak benar-benar bisa menghindarinya. Rasa cinta ini jauh lebih besar dari apapun. Meskipun ia tahu banyak hal yang siap menghalangi perasaanku ini.

"Siwon ssi untuk hari ini cukup sampai disini..jika kau ingin cuti untuk 1 minggu maka ambilah semua scene mu sudah terpenuhi!"kata Sutradara Kim pada Siwon

"benarkah? Terima kasih banyak..kalau begitu saya permisi!"kata Siwon sambil membungkuk lalu bergegas pergi menuju mobil.

Namanya adalah Siwon. Choi Siwon pria tampan salah satu member Super Junior. Sesosok pria yang sempurna bagi semua wanita. Tidak hanya tampan dan kaya raya seorang Siwon adalah seorang artis yang multitalenta. Semua hal dapat Siwon lakukan kecuali satu yaitu menakhlukan hati seseorang. Sudah 6thn ia mencoba menghindar meski pada akhirnya ia tetap bertahan pada pendiriannya yang sebagian orang dianggap salah. Seorang Siwon yang sempurna memiliki cinta yang special. Ya sangat special. Jika kebanyakan orang mempunyai cinta biasa tapi dirinya mempunyai cinta yang special karena ia mencintai seorang lelaki. Sejak 6 tahun yang lalu Siwon menyembunyikan perasaannya untuk hyungnya sendiri di Super Junior. Perasaan yang tak pernah diungkapkan sama sekali. Hingga pada akhirnya suatu hari Siwon harus menelan pahit ketika dirinya secara tidak sengaja memperlihatkan rasa cintanya pada hyungnya itu.

Hari ini Siwon menyeleseikan pekerjaannya dengan perasaan yang begitu gembira. Hari ini untuk kesekian kalinya ia akan berkencan dengan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Dengan mengambil kontrak drama ini sebenarnya lebih memudahkan Siwon untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang dicintainya. Meskipun pada awalnya sebenarnya untuk menghindarinya tapi semakin lama keadaan seperti ini justru menguntungkan Siwon. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya sebuah mobil audi putih berhenti tepat didepan Siwon.

"Masuklah..!"kata seseorang didalam mobil

"nde hyung!"jawab Siwon

Seseorang menjalankan mobilnya menuju kesebuah tempat. Tempat dimana tidak ada seseorang pun yang tahu. Hanya mereka berdua saja. Mereka hanya ingin menikmati saat-saat terakhir dimana sebelum hyungnya berangkat wamil.

"teuky hyung kita akan kemana?"Tanya Siwon pada seseorang yang bernama teuky. Sang leader dari Super junior

"aku tidak tahu..menurutmu tempat mana yang indah saat malam hari?"Tanya teuky pada Siwon

"bagaimana jika kita ke sungai Han hyung?"jawab Siwon

"baiklah kita kesana!"kata teuki

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam dalam perjalanan. Hingga akhirnya mereka telah sampai pada tempat yang mereka tuju. Sungai han. Sungai yang dianggap romantis bagi sebagian orang. mereka tidak langsung turun dari mobil karena Siwon yang tertidur. Untuk sementara waktu Leeteuk bisa menikmati wajah tampan dongsaengnya. Yah hanya dongsaeng. Leeteuk tidak berani untuk menganggap Siwon lebih dari dongsaeng. Banyak pertimbangan yang harus diperhitungkan dalam hubungan seperti mereka. Apalagi Siwon adalah orang yang punya pengaruh besar sedangkan Leeteuk adalah salah satu Leader boyband terbaik Korea Super Junior. Leeteuk menyadari bahwa dirinya juga bersalah karena memberi harapan pada Siwon. Leeteuk sendiri tidak bisa memahami arti perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Jika ini dikatakan cinta mungkin dirinya tak yakin tapi jika hanya dikatakan hubungan hyung dongsaeng itu juga tidak mungkin karena perasaanku untuknya lebih dari seorang hyung dan dongsaeng.

**#FB On**

"hyung!"panggil Siwon

"nde!"jawab Leeteuk

~Chu~

"jangan seperti ini!"kata Leeteuk sambil melepas ciuman mereka

"sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu padaku hyung?"Tanya Siwon

"wonnie kau sudah tahu jawabannya kan?"jawab Leeteuk

"tapi sampai kapan kita seperti ini?"Tanya Siwon lagi

"aku tidak tahu!"jawab Leeteuk lalu pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terdiam menerima jawaban Leeteuk.

**#FB Off**

Leeteuk sangat terpesona dengan semua yang dimiliki Siwon. Dari atas sampai bawah adalah hal terbaik yang dimiliki Siwon. Ia merasa sakit ketika melihat Siwon terdiam jika melihatnya mengacuhkannya. Tapi sebenarnya lebih dari itu Leeteuklah yang merasakan sakit luar biasa. beban dipundaknya terlalu berat untuk dipikul sendiri. kadang Leeteuk berfikir ia ingin seperti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang bisa menikmati kebersamaan mereka karena mereka official couple jika pada akhirnya semua orang tahu bahwa mereka real maka tidak akan menjadi masalah yang besar . tetapi hubungannya berbeda dengan mereka. Sebagian orang menganggap mereka adalah crack couple. Jika nantinya mereka ketahuan real maka tamat riwayat mereka sebagai seorang artis.

"Hyung kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"kata Siwon yang mengagetkan leeteuk

"kau sudah bangun?"Leeteuk balik bertanya

"emm apa yang kau pikirkan?kenapa kau menangis?"Tanya Siwon penasaran

"tidak aku tidak menangis!"kata Leeteuk mengelak

"jangan berbohong hyung kau pikir aku ini orang asing?"kata Siwon sinis

"aishh kau ini benar-benar tahu apapun!"jawab Leeteuk

"jadi ada apa?"Tanya Siwon lagi

"Won aku akan segera berangkat wamil!"kata Leeteuk ragu-ragu

"aku tahu..lalu?"Tanya Siwon sedikit dingin

"bagaimana dengan kita?"Tanya Leeteuk ragu

"kita?memangnya ada apa dengan kita?"Tanya Siwon dingin

"won..jangan begitu..aku tahu aku salah jika bersikap seperti ini tapi aku mohon jangan seperti ini!"kata Leeteuk

"bukankah kau yang meminta!"jawab Siwon singkat

"iya aku tahu tapi aku mohon jangan seperti ini..aku ingin kita biasa saja seperti lainnya.!"kata Teuky

"aku tidak bisa karena kita memang tidak biasa!"jawab Siwon sinis

"baiklah lalu apa yang kau inginkan dari hubungan kita ini?"Tanya Leeteuk

"tidak bisa 2thn ini cukup untuk kita? Aku ingin 2thn kedepan setelah wamil selesei kau akan benar-benar milikku!"kata Siwon

"bukankah sejak 2thn yang lalu kau sudah memiliku seutuhnya dengan melakukan itu padaku saat dorm sepi?"jawab Leeteuk sedikit mengejek

"ahh benar juga tapi tetap saja kau tidak pernah mengatakan kau cinta padaku..2thn kedepan aku ingin kau mengatakan itu hyung!"kata Siwon

"ayo kita ke Kona Beans won..aku ingin bertemu ibuku!"ajak Teuki

"mwo?"Tanya Siwon yang bingung karena Leeteuk mengalihkan pembicaraan

"kita ke Kona Beans sekarang..kau mau?"kata Leeteuk sambil melakukan penekanan dalam kata Kona Beans.

Merekapun melajukan mobilnya menuju Kona Beans. Tempat dimana ibu Leeteuk dan ibu dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjalankan usaha coffe shopnya. Ditempat itu mereka hanya mengahabiskan malam untuk saling bercerita meluapkan segala perasaan yang ada. Hanya sebentar mereka di Kona Beans. Cukup untuk menenangkan pikiran dengan segelas coffe. Lalu mereka mulai menjalankan Mobilnya menuju sebuah hunian mewah. Sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah dengan halaman depan yang begitu cantik dengan hiasan lampu yang cantik. Rumah ini milik Siwon. Rumah pribadi yang ia beli dengan hasil kerja kerasnya.

"mampirlah..kau tidak ingin melakukan pesta perpisahan denganku?"Tanya Siwon

"bukankah tadi itu kita sudah melakukan pesta perpisahan?"jawab Leeteuk

"terserah kau saja Hyung..hati-hati dijalan!"kata Siwon lalu perlahan membuka pintu mobil.

"iya-iya baiklah berhenti bersikap seperti akan awas jika kau mulai lagi!"kata Leeteuk pasrah

"aku tidak janji Hyung!"jawab Siwon dengan seringainya.

Mereka masuk kedalam rumah mewah itu dan duduk dibalkon rumah yang begitu indah sambil menikmati Wine. Hanya mereka berdua,karena semua pelayan hanya bekerja sampai Siwon pulang. Mereka bisa menghabiskan malam tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengganggu.

"aku harap kita bisa seperti ini selamanya!"kata Siwon memecah keheningan

"kau tahu itu tak akan mungkin!"jawab Leeteuk

"bisakah kita buat menjadi mungkin?"Tanya Siwon memastikan

"dengan apa?"Tanya Leeteuk

"aishh kenapa kau selalu membuatku buntu hyung?"kata Siwon kesal

"aku seorang Leader Won..dan kau adalah calon CEO dari perusahaan ayahmu apa itu mungkin terjadi mengingat bagaimana kita?"kata Leeteuk menjelaskan.

"tapi pasti suatu saat akan aku temui jawaban atas hubungan kita!"kata Siwon yakin

"semoga!"jawab Leeteuk berharap

"Hyung..!"panggil Siwon dengan lembut

"emm?"jawab Leeteuk sambil menoleh kearah Siwon

~CHu~~~

Untuk kesekian kalinya mereka berciuman dengan penuh perasaan. Perasaan untuk saling memiliki, perasaan saling mencintai meski tidak ada status sama sekali. Perasaan mereka yang sungguh sangat rumit dan pelik. Ciuman lembut itu tanda bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Ciuman yang menjadikan mereka masuk dalam lingkaran kisah yang mungkin akan sulit untuk dijalani. Ciuman itu semakin dalam dan dalam. Saliva mereka bercampur sesuai dengan perasaan yang berbaur. Lidah mereka saling bertautan dengan mesra. Ciuman itu lambat laun berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan-lumatan yang memabukan.

"mmmmmhhhhhh…ahhhhh" Leeteuk mendesah menikmati ciuman panas antara dirinya dan Siwon

"eeeeennnggghhhhh…Woonnn!"desah Leeteuk menikmati sentuhan Siwon pada nipplenya. Diikuti lumatan-lumatan yang begitu memabukan.

"aggggghhhhhhh!"Leeteuk menjerit pelan ketika Siwon mulai memasukan tangannya pada celana Teuky dan menyentuh batang miliknya. Perlahan tapi pasti Siwon mulai menggerakan tangannya pada batang kejantanan milik Teuky yang kini sudah tegak berdiri menantang Siwon.

"Hyungggg akuuu inginn..!"kata Siwon meminta dengan terbata

"bukannkahh kauu sudahhh melakukannnya?jaddi cepattt seleseikann!"jawab Leeteuk dengan suara mendayu-dayu

'emmmhhh!aaanngghhhhhh~~~~~"! "Leeteuk merasakan sesuatu menusuk lubangnya. Siwon memasukan 1 jari kearah Lubang hole milik hyungnya. Lubang itu yang memberi kenikmatan yang luar biasa dan memberikan candu yang kuat bagi puas dengan hanya menusuk lubang milik hyungnya Siwon melanv=carkan serangan lumatannya diarea Leher sampai pada nipple Leeteuk. Untuk sejenak Siwon menhentikan aktivitasnya lalu memandang wajah Teuky

"Hyung buka matamu dan lihat aku!"pinta Siwon

"ada apa?"Leeteuk bingung

"berhenti membuat pengalihan dengan cara membuat abs ini..aku tidak suka..aku harap selepas wamil abs ini akan hilang!"kata Siwon

"aku ini presiden para wanita mana mungkin aku tidak punya abs?"kata Leeteuk protes

"aku ingin otot-ototmu ini punya figure yang indah bukan malah terkesan macho!"kata Siwon

"aisshh sudah jangan banyak bicara. Ini mau dilanjutkan atau tidak? jika tidak aku pulang!"kata Teuky lalu mencoba berdiri tapi dengan cepat Siwon menjatuhkannya lagi disofa yang terdapat dibalkon rumah mewahnya itu. dengan cepat Siwon mencium Teuky dengan panas dan bergairah. Bibir atas dan bawah dilumatnya dengan kasar dan penuh nafsu. Dengan masih berciuman Siwon melebas celana yang sejak tadi masih bertengger pada tempatnya. Dengan cepat keduanya sudah telanjang tanpa busana. Dengan pelan Siwon mengarahkan batangnya menuju lubang kebanggaan dan kenikmatan.

" Aaaaaaghhh~!"Teuky teriak saat batang itu dengan sangat sulitnya masuk dalam lubangnya.

"aaahhh..ahh!aahhh…aaahahhh!akhhh..ahhhh,,akkkhhhhh!"desah Leeteuk dalam menerima setiap tusukan-tusukan yang ia terima.

"Eeemmpphhh!Emmph!Ck..Ck..Ck..!"suara desahan yang teredan dan saliva yang teraduk menandakan bahwa permainan itu semakin kasar.

"arrgghhhhhh kau nikmat hyung!"kata Siwon sambil melumat nipple milik Teuki. Mereka berdua beradu ciuman yang panas. Keduanya mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang mengartikan bahwa mereka berdua menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

"Argghhhhhhh!"Leeteuk mengerang keras saat Siwon dengan kasar memaju mundurkan batangnya diholenya. Sakit bercampur enak menjadi satu berubah menjadi candu yang luar biasa.l

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNGHHHHH~~~!"keduanya berteriak mengeluarkan cairan orgasme mereka berdua. Mereka saling berpelukan meluapkan perasaan mereka. Balkon ini ,bulan,bintang dan malam menjadi saksi bagaimana cinta itu bekerja.

"saranghae Park Jung Soo!"kata Siwon mantap.

Siwon akan tahu bahwa Leeteuk tidak akan menjawab penyataannya. Siwon menyadari masih ada pertentangan dari diri seorang Leeteuk tapi untuk saat ini dia tidak peduli karena baginya Teuky telah menjadi miliknya. Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan berpelukan berdua dibalkon dengan wine dan tubuh yang telanjang penuh dengan cairan-cairan cinta.

**FIN**

**terimakasih sudah berkenan untuk membaca ff asal ini**

**ini hanya karangan dari saya yang terlalu mencintai mereka**

**:)**


End file.
